Psychic Turnabout Ladder Vs Stepladder
by The Good Elkin
Summary: Random on-shot about what I thought would happen if Phoenix, Maya, (Mia,) Shawn, and Gus get into a ladder vs. stepladder joke situation.


**This is a completely random one-shot, Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney/Psych crossover. I somehow got the idea of wondering what would happen if they somehow met and got into a (step)ladder joke scenario. I hope you like it and laugh.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the following story. They belong to whoever owns them, but I'm too lazy to find out.**

**Setting: Random place with a (step)ladder with some kind of food under it. What kind of food? I don't know. Something tasty.**  
**Short background: Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey for some reason meat Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster, and are now in this place with the (step)ladder(see above for more details.) Neither party knows the other's secrets.**

**Psychic Turnabout Ladder Vs. Stepladder**  
**(I'm ****_really_**** bad at naming things)**

Maya: Ooohhh, I'm hungry! I'm gonna eat the food under that ladder!

Shawn: No, Maya, wait! *Finger to temple* The spirit world doesn't want you to do under that... puny little double-sided ladder! If you do you'll get bad luck! There's bad jujumagumbo happening under there! They want me to do it instead.

Maya: D: What'd I do to offend Sis?

Gus: The 'spirits' said no such thing, Shawn. Maya, you can go get the food. *Creeper grin**Flicks noes with thumb, trying to look cool*

Maya: :D

Phoenix: Maya, don't get that food. It's been left under the ladder, and only God knows what it's been through. Anyway, it's a _step_ladder, not a ladder.

Maya: D: Awww, Nick, why won't you let me eat? I'm hungry!

Phoenix: We just ate!

Shawn: Wait- I don't get it, what's the difference between a ladder and a steep-ladder?

Gus: The difference between a ladder and a _step_ladder, Shawn, is that a stepladder has two ends, and makes a kind of capital 'A' shape, since there's a little bar in the middle.

Shawn: Gus, you can't just make-up rules to discriminate like that!

Phoenix: He didn't just make it up, Mr. Spencer. The difference between a ladder and a stepladder is common knowledge.

Shawn: *Finger goes to temple again* The spirit world doesn't like like you guys making-up rules like that. Anyway, they say it's a ladder, not a stepladder. And when Huey Lewis and The News sang about the ladder, I'm sure they didn't discriminate against whether it was a ladder or a step ladder!

Gus: He was singing about Jacob's ladder, not just a regular ladder! It's a Biblical reference to when Jacob dreamed-

Maya: See, Nick! I've been telling you for years there's no difference! Now Sis agrees with me! You really need to broaden your horizon and stop judging everything so narrow-mindedly!

Phoenix: D:

Gus: Anyway, the 'spirits' sooo did not say that! It's a stepladder, and that's that!

Shawn: I've heard it both ways.

Gus: No you haven't!

Shawn: Yes I have!

Gus: Not-uh!

Shawn: Yes-uh!

Gus: When?

Shawn: 'Bout ten seconds ago!

Gus: That doesn't count!

Shawn: Yes it does!

Gus: No, it really doesn't.

Shawn: Yes-uh!

Gus: Not-uh-

Maya: Hey, guys, I've got and idea on how to settle this! I'll call my Sis!

Shawn: But didn't you say you Sis was in the spirit wo-

Maya: *Channels Mia and transforms*

Shawn: D: Wha...

Gus: D: Wha... *Notices how hot she is now**Even creepier creeper grin**Noes flick* Hey, girl. ;)

Mia: Oh, hey Nick! What'd Maya call me for this time? *Notices Shawn and Gus* Nick, did they see Maya channel me?

Phoenix: Yep. :) We were having a little ladder vs. stepladder dispute.

Mia: Seriously? Nick, you need to stop caring about all of this and broaden your horizon! Start seeing things less narrow-mindedly.

Phoenix: Your sister said almost the exact same thing...

Shawn: ... What just happened?

**YAY RANDOMNESS! How'd you like it? Was everyone in character? I portrayed Gus as a creeper because that's what he is. Anyone remember the episode with Lassiter's sister? He was creeping up on her like nobody's business! I wrote this really quickly just because it was running through my head and I wanted to get it out! I did a little research an obscure 80s ladder reference, though. Not sure if it even really made any sense, but I tried! Thanks for reading! Hope you laughed, and hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
